As digital computing systems become increasingly ubiquitous, the data storage demands associated with such systems continue to grow geometrically. One way of addressing this ever-expanding storage demand is through the use of cloud-based storage resources. In general, a cloud-based storage resource can be understood as providing data storage in a distributed network of storage devices rather than on one specific device. Storing data in a cloud-based storage resource, which is often colloquially referred to as storing data “in the cloud”, enables the stored data to be accessed via nearly any device capable of connecting to the resource. Cloud-based storage resources therefore provide users with a convenient and scalable storage solution that eliminates the need to procure and maintain dedicated physical storage hardware. Storing data in the cloud also provides a convenient way to share data amongst multiple users, thus facilitating workgroup collaboration. Cloud-based storage resources are also often used to replicate storage provided at a local computing device, for example to provide a backup copy of a local file system. Maintaining synchronization of local and cloud-based file systems is particularly important in data replication applications because the benefit of a data replication scheme decreases as the number of discrepancies between the local and cloud-based file systems increases. As a result, a number of data synchronization schemes have been developed to address the challenge of minimizing such discrepancies.